Talk:Bella Swan/@comment-7755877-20130728215733
i always feel that stephenie meyer never really explained bella's character well, her feelings, past, her dreams. i think i can relate to bella a tiny bit. i am mean come on. bella was a baby when her parents broke up, her family broke up and she was taken away without even having a say in it. she spent her life with renee, who is not mother material. she was forced to be mature even though she was not allowed to fully experience her childhood. renee probably had dated like a million guys, which quite broke the meaning of true love for bella. her father was a stranger to her and she was sent there every summer to spend time with a few strangers. being the awkward and shy person shy she is, she could never fully express her self and renee was never available and she had no friends so she had to keep her feelings to her self, locked. then comes phil, and renee wants to spend time with phil rather then bella makeing her feel like a complete burden and was forced to go to her fathers jouse, in a complete different enviorment. there bella felt like a freak, being the shy person she is the attention must have felt really stressing. she was finally able to have some friends but before she can fully develope her relation ship with them, here comes edward cullen the cute guy and probably bella's first crush and he is paying attention to her, finally after so many years of being ignored, some one finally cares. but opps, that person who actually give a shit is a vampire, but she cant tell some one. afraid of losing some one who cares for her, she kinda loses her self. stuff happens, she forced to lie to her father, almost got killed but noooo, she cant tell some one, she has to keep everything a secret, to hide her feelings. when stuff like that happens, your normal life gets thrown out the window, so she finds comforts in edward and then falls in love with a vampires. then the guy leaves insulting and telling her she is not worth shit bringing forward her insecurties and breaking her self confidence. after not beliveing in love, some guy makes her belive and then she realized that she was correct, that true love doesnt really exsist, that hurts alot. and bella was in love with a guy, she didnt like him, she loved him and when the love of your life tells you he never loved you and you were just a toy it kinda hurts and in a situation like that, you need to tell some on, a parent or a friends. but noooo, bella you cant tell anyone, your suppouse to keep it a secret even if those people you are keeping a secret for dont give a shit about you. then not only that, jacob who she finally finds some comfort in leaves her too and some shitty vampire are trying to KILL her but no she cant tell someone, she cant tell the police or a guardian and then the werewolves. And she didnt just loose edward, she lost friends, siblings, secound parents who actually gave a shit and a whole family. she lost her family and they left, not even saying goodbye. so ya, bella is definitely under rated. and i dont belive i actully wrote a whole paragraph defending a character i dont give a shit about.